Remember To Feel Real
by shoveitupYOURass
Summary: Sequel to 'I Would Still Die For You'. '“It’s my birthday, Whitney, and I can do as I please!” she exclaimed before pushing her friend aside to look up at the stage.She felt her knees shake and her legs turn to jelly...' Rated for language in future ch.
1. Innitial Reaction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Armor For Sleep, Kill Hannah, or any other thing in this chapter that someone can own. The only thing I own are the OC's and the plot.

* * *

This was it. 

After arriving home early, a shower was taken, hair was brushed, and a ruby red velvet dress was slipped on. Matching shoes were worn, and makeup applied. And just as a glowing woman was about to grab her purse, the doorbell was rung.

She quickly walked over to it, leaving the sound of her heels hitting the floor echo throughout the apartment room. She unlocked the locks of her door, before kicking it twice. As she began to swing the door open, she was already aware of who was there. Audrey Christine Greengrass, also known as her best friend since she was eleven.

Squeals were exchanged, as were compliments. Daphne looked radiant in a knee length periwinkle dress with a green purse and heels. Her raven hair was let loose, reaching a few inches past her shoulders, her thin lips plastered into what seemed like a permanent smile.

A coat was grabbed, a door was locked, and stairs were taken down to reveal a small corridor. The girls waved to a familiar face in the form of Lavender Brown before pushing open a door to reveal a crisp, chilly night in muggle London.

The girls merrily joked and laughed and skipped on their way to a small pub entitled 'Barney's'. The pub was warm and inviting, a roaring fire and laughter filled the air, along with the smell of mouthwatering appetizers and dishes. There were a fair few people who were there to sing along to the songs that a band was playing, and the heavy guitar playing and constant drum beats filled the small space to capacity.

The girls grinned as they saw a huge table filled with friends. Both nearly ran towards the table, immediately hugging and laughing with others that they loved. Both helped themselves to appetizers, before settling down in seat next to each other. Everyone else save one person was now seated.

The red headed man held a twinkle in his eyes, and a drink in his hand. His grin was too wide for this face, and he was a bit stocky, wearing a plain blue polo shirt and jeans. As soon as everyone had settled down, he began to speak.

"It's only once in a person's life time that they become twenty one," he began as the table began to whoop and laugh at the line. "Only once in a life will this person feel the freedom of being able to do anything they could possibly imagine, to be away from their family, to find themselves. For this reason, we are all gathered here today. Now, be aware that this special gal and I've known each other since we were in diapers. I've seen her left behind my her older brothers, I've seen her grow up and get them all back for it, and I've been the receiver of quite a few bat bogey hexes." Here, many laughed humorously while Ginny laughed and blushed a bit.

"But enough of those stories, as I can repeat them any time I'm willing and would rather not receive another curse from her for a rather long time. So, to keep it short and sweet, we all love you very much, and we're proud of the wonderful woman you've grown up to be." With this, the man smiled softly, lifting up his glass as everyone followed.

"So happy twenty first to my radiant cousin, Ginny Weasley!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and gave each other hugs. Ginny laughed as well, giving her cousin Rob a good pat on the back and a hug. Many people came up to give her a congratulations, and most of the evening went on with a smile plastered onto her face, laughter and music ringing in her ears.

By midnight, many had left to sleep for work the next morning. Ginny wished them a safe drive home and a hug before each person left. She then proceeded to plop down onto a chair, surveying the table in front of her. There were only three girls left with her, each talking to each other about a new handbag that Audrey was thinking about buying.

Kristin had her eyes shining and a soft smile on her face, an absolute beauty in a little black dress that matched her hair color, yet contrasted with the paleness of her skin. She had on a small amount of make up, along with heels and a small clip in her long hair.

Whitney was the exact opposite, with a Cheshire grin on her pale face, along with a load of eye shadow wearing a short, flashy purple dress with pink heels and an orange purse. Her blond hair was done up into an elaborate bun, a few strands hanging out from the dancing she had done earlier. On anyone else, the outfit she was wearing would look absolutely ridiculous, but on Whitney it looked like a thousand dollars.

Ginny joined into the conversation, agreeing that the mauve purse would look much better with Audrey's complexion rather than the puce. The four continued chatting merrily, before Whitney looked over to the stage and announced that she had just seen the most beautiful boy in her life and that all four of them should go up to the stage and tell him so.

That was how Ginny found herself holding onto the hands of Audrey and Kristin as tightly as she could, fighting a crowd to go all the way to the stage. After several minutes and a few dirty words from various people that they passed, the girls were at the front of the stage, screaming for the singer's attention.

Ginny had never heard of the band, nor the song they were playing. She began to dance along with the song.

_I hate the rain  
Here it comes again  
I hate the rain  
Here it comes again_

Ginny got a good look at the frontman, but didn't see what was so amazing about him. He wore tight pants, a black shirt with a pattern on it, and a load of eyeliner. Looking around, the whole band was dressed the same way, with different hair colors and styles. Ginny couldn't really understand why they were talking about hating rain, but she still screamed along anyways.

As three of her friends tried to get the singer's attention, Ginny looked around the crowd. Most of them were dressed in black, jumping up and down looking as though they were having the time of their lives. It was a mix of both boys and girls, with piercings and different hair colors and shoes and clothing, yet they all seemed the same, singing along to the same songs jumping at the same time.

Ginny noticed a pretty girl fall. As she was about to go and help her up, she noticed three different people holding out their hands towards her. She smile softly at the gestures, before frowning.

It seemed as though every person had been having the time of their lives in the small pub, but here was this girl that was merely sitting on an amplifier looking bored out of her mind. She was very close to the right side of the stage, yet she was not part of the crowd. Instead she sat reading a book.

The girl was, in one word, gorgeous. She was wearing tight jeans along with a white shirt with words on it that Ginny couldn't quite decipher. Ginny could see the faint outline of prominent cheeks and a thin face. Her lips were full, her eyes big. From where Ginny was standing, they were either blue or green. Maybe even both. Her hair was rather long, pin straight and extremely shiny from where Ginny could see. It was a healthy shade of deep red, and Ginny twirled a lock of her own crimson hair in her own fingers. She scowled.

The more Ginny stared at this girl, the more she wanted to hit her or hurt her. She didn't like the beauty that she held, the fact that she could blow off the band the way she was. Just as Ginny was going to march up to her and tell her exactly what she thought of her, she saw the lead singer of the band that had just played poke her side, before whispering something in her ear.

The girl gave him a stern look, which he returned with a cheeky one. She smiled softly before saying something. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

_ Oh._ Ginny thought. _She's his girlfriend._ Ginny began to wonder if she would act the same way if she had to attend her boyfriend's concerts every night. She guessed she would.

Maybe she didn't hate the girl as much as she thought she did. Just as she was going to ask Whitney the name of the band, said girl began to pull her hand. Ginny looked at her, and saw a frightened, nervous look on her face.

"Gin, we have to go!" she exclaimed, looking highly harassed. This sparked Ginny's interest. She had never heard Whitney speak in this tone of voice.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Um…I need to go to the bathroom! Yes, and I need to go immediately, otherwise I'm pretty sure my bladder will explode! And while we go, please don't look at the stage."

This really piqued Ginny's interest. Immediately she looked up at the stage, but Whitney quickly blocked.

"C'mon Whitney, let me look!"

"Ginny, it's better if you don't…" she said, with a pained expression.

"It's my birthday, Whitney, and I can do as I please!" she exclaimed before pushing her friend aside to look up at the stage.

She felt her knees shake and her legs turn to jelly as she stared at the man on stage. He was tuning his guitar, wearing tight jeans with black sneakers. His top was a striped black and white shirt and she saw chipped nail polish on his nails. His hair was as black as the stripes on his shirt, excepting the blue streaks in his bangs. He looked up into the crowd, smiling with his emerald green eyes.

_**Harry Potter was standing right in front of Ginny Weasley.**_

* * *

**Author's notes: The first chapter of many more to come! (hopefully).**

**Originally I had planned on writing the first two chapter together, but this seemed like a good place to stop. **

**The song was by Kill Hannah, which was the band that was playing (In case any of you are interested XD)**

**I'm telling you all right now that this NOT be a Ginny/Harry fic. You'll see, that's all I can see :**

**And please review if you don't like something or want to suggest something, I'd gladly comply:D**


	2. Love Disinigration

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Armor For Sleep, Kill Hannah, or any other thing in this chapter that someone can own.

* * *

Ginny felt arms grab her from behind as her knees buckled. Voices were calling to her, voices were murmuring in her ear and people were looking at her weirdly, yet she couldn't hear them, she couldn't see them. She couldn't take her eyes off the man with the guitar in his hands. _I just want to hear your voice one more time…_

As though he had read Ginny's though, Harry Potter began to speak.

"I hate innuendos, you hate innuendos, so here's our new song REMEMBER TO FEEL REAL!" He turned towards the drum kit before playing a chord in which the whole band started playing, moving his body back and forth according to the music. He then turned back towards the microphone, and began singing.

_So here's the truth,_

_You were right all along_

_They were never my friends, _

_And I was living a lie_

_But I won't fall for it next time_

Ginny's eye immediately widened. Wasn't she the one who had told Harry that Seamus and Dean were only his friends because of popularity? _**Was this song about her??**_

_You figured me out_

_Like a leaf in the wind_

_Try to find who I am,_

_But wind up lost in the end_

_Sometimes,_

_It's had to know what's real_

_When you're not_

Ginny felt a strong hand try to push her away, but she had to listen, she had to know.

_Waste all your time with me_

_I know I'm a mess right now_

_But don't give up, believe_

_I'd wait it out for you_

Ginny struggled harder as arms grabbed her, crying out. She couldn't leave now- it wasn't an option.

_Everyday I'm just making my rounds_

_Just digging a hole six feet underground_

_Sometimes it's hard to know _

_What's real when you're not_

'_Cause you know I change myself_

_To impress who ever happens to be next to me_

_But I'm sick of trying so hard_

_Waste all your time with me,_

_I know I'm a mess right now,_

_But don't give up, believe_

_I'd wait it out for you_

Ginny let the arms grasp and pull her as she heard the lyrics. This wasn't the Harry she knew. This wasn't the Harry she knew at all. The music slowed, and Harry closed his eyes before singing the next part.

_Nothing's here for me,_

_Nothing's here for me (but you)_

_Nothing's here for me, BUT YOU!_

Ginny remembered a time when he had told her the same words. She remembered a time of happiness… she remember to….to feel real! This song…this song was meant to be sang for Ginny.

_Waste all your time with me,_

_I know I'm a mess right now,_

_But don't give up, believe_

_I'd wait it out for you_

_Waste all your time with me,_

_I know I'm a mess right now,_

_But don't give up, believe_

_I'd wait it out for you_

_I'd wait it out for you_

_I'd wait it out for you_

Harry…Harry was waiting for her! All this times, all these years…he was still willing to love her!

Ginny felt her throat close. She had to see him…she had to tell him. She had to know. She had to know that the song was about her.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Ginny punched and kicked and scratched the arms that held her, before running towards the stage. The band was dispersing, as the song was a surprise to the audience. Ginny screamed out his name. She screamed and ran and screamed even more.

And finally, as a strong man held her back from Harry, he turned around and noticed her.

For a split second, green eyes met brown. For a split second, Ginny couldn't breathe. For a split second, Harry looked as though this was the last thing he had ever expected. He signaled the bodyguard to let go of her, and he did as Harry said.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, running towards him and enveloping him in a hug. Ginny didn't notice him stiffen and not return her gesture.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! I know I hurt you so bad, I hurt myself so bad, and I want to say I really, really, really love you Harry, and I can't believe I screwed up and I'm so sorry and I realize that you've waited this whole time for me, Harry! This is our second chance together! We have to seize it!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly and in one breath. She now held Harry at arm's length. Not many people would know what she was saying, but Harry did.

Moments passed. Ginny's heart began beating at a normal pace now. Harry wasn't responding. And Ginny didn't know how to take it. Was he surprised? Did he want to give her another chance?

Finally, after what felt like days, Harry took Ginny's hands in his own.

Ginny looked up at his eyes, which seemed to be looking at her with pity, urgency and anxiousness.

"Ginny…that song wasn't about you."

* * *

A/N: I hope I gave you all heart attacks with that last line :)

Buuutttt, I still haven't started writing the next chapter (sorry, sorry!) And I'd like your help.

I need a band (any band) to make a guest apearance in the next few chapters. My question is, which band?

(Don't ask why, just go with the flow)

and REVIEW PLEASE:)

(thanks to Crius)


	3. Social Suffocation

Ginny felt her knees turn to jelly.

"P-Pardon?" Her mind couldn't comprehend what he had just revealed.

Harry looked down at their joined hands before his expression changed. His eyes hardened as he looked at Ginny again, taking her lightly by the wrist of her left hand, muttering, "Come with me..."

Harry led Ginny further into the back, her heels clacking against the uneven floorboards. They took so many turns that she currently had no idea where they were going. As they walked further, many people milling around waved, smiled, and attempted to speak to Harry, but all he did was wave or nod back absentmindedly.

Finally, Ginny found herself facing a plain white door. Harry let go of her wrist, and she found herself disappointed. He reached into his pocket and took out a large key chain with multiple keys dangling from it, flipping through all of them until he came to a rough looking golden key. He immediately jammed it into the key hole, and turned it until a soft 'click!' was heard. He opened the door, stepping inside hurriedly. Ginny assumed she was to follow.

The room was brightly lit, and a strange smell tickled Ginny's nose as she stepped in. Looking around, various people who Ginny recognized as band members were wandering around, playing games, drinking, and laughing. Ginny instantly felt out of place. There were hardly any women in the room, and those who were there were not dressed as flamboyantly as Ginny, and were hanging around with who Ginny assumed was their boyfriends. She tried to locate Harry, but she couldn't find him. She frowned.

Before she could take another step forward, an object hit the side of her head.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" Ginny looked up to see a member she believed to be in Harry's band with his hands over his mouth, his eyes looking shocked.

"Aw man, I didn't mean to hit you, honest! Sorry, we were playing pong, and I'm not really that great at it, and...hang on, who're you?" The man had a weird accent. He was rather attractive, wearing a ratty shirt under a nice blue blazer, his hair matching his brown eyes.

"Er...I'm looking for Harry..." She replied uncertainly, not fully answering his question.

"What, a groupie?" Ginny looked at him angrily, before responding.

"I most certainly am not! He led me here, and just disappeared!"

The man stared at her blankly. "Doesn't really sound like him, does it?"

In response, Ginny shrugged.

"What's your name? I'm Jon." He held his hand out for Ginny to shake, which she accepted.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny-"

"BLOODY HELL!" Ginny was startled by his reaction.

"YOU'RE GINNY?!?" He now began to circle her, and Ginny noticed many others in the room paying attention to the two. Ginny began feeling more uncomfortable than she already was with the extra attention. She was about to run out of the room until she felt a poke at her side.

"Hey!" She turned, expecting to see the brown haired boy observing her, but was kind of creeped out to notice a blonde haired boy poking her side.

"She's thinner than I expected her to be." He voiced, looking over to the brown haired boy, who was on the opposite side of her.

"Yeah, and I was expecting her hair to be...I don't know, a little more shiny?"

"Yeah, not so much of a tomato, more of an...I don't know..."

"Auburn?"

"Yeah, that!"

"I was expecting her to be tanner." A female voice carried throughout the room, and soon, everyone in the room was voicing their opinions on Ginny.

"Too short-"

"-Different eye color-"

"-her eyebrows need to be plucked-"

"-Is that stubble on her legs?-"

"-I was expecting a larger chest, to be honest. What is that, a small B or a large A?"

Ginny turned red in mortification. How did all these people know her?

Just then, a throat cleared rather loudly. Everyone turned to see Harry exiting a plain white door. Ginny was surprised that she hadn't noticed it from the start. He scratched his hair nervously, and Ginny almost smiled at the habit she so vividly remembered.

"Er...Sorry Ginny, I needed to use the loo. I guess we should probably talk now..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It's been awhile, hasn't it?

I'm sorry. I put this story on hiatus a while back, and now that it's summer, I'll have time to actually write it again. I'm not really sure where it's all going, so basically any suggestion is welcome. Hopefully now I'll be able to make weekly updates. Thank you guys for reading (:


End file.
